The Contextual Data Acquisition and Analysis Core, one of two research support cores in the Center for the Study of Adolescent Risk and Resilience (C-StARR), will support funded projects by providing access to the technology and expertise needed to enhance and extend the collection, management, and analysis of data relevant to the relation between self-regulation and substance use during adolescence and early adulthood. Core staff will support the work of Center-affiliated scholars by 1) encouraging and supporting the acquisition of data characterizing the physical, social, and cyber contexts that shape adolescents? behavior; 2) offering access to the population and records of public school students in North Carolina; 3) providing the data collection and data management support required for innovative, high-impact projects; 4) providing access to expertise and training in novel approaches to modeling and analyzing complex data; and 5) collaborating on projects that result in high-impact manuscripts and presentations and successful grant applications. The Core will be led by Drs. Kenneth Dodge and Candice Odgers, senior scientists with distinguished records of scholarship on the role of contextual factors in the development of substance abuse and other maladaptive behaviors. A Core Advisory Group will provide input on emerging strategies for collecting, managing, and analyzing data and, as needed, connect Core staff with faculty and professional-staff experts in these areas. Longstanding partnerships with the Social Science Research Institute and the North Carolina Education Research Data Center will allow Core staff to connect Center-affiliated scholars to additional sources of data and research support.